Memorial dos Marotos O Labirinto de Creta
by MistyFawkes
Summary: Algo muda em seu segundo ano quando ela vier a Hogwarts...Ps: eh minha primera fic....esperu ki gostem


Capítulo Um - Memórias  
  
-Credo Pedrinho, você ta mais nervoso com a seleção de alunos desse ano  
do que na do ano passado, que por sinal era o seu ano de ser selecionado!  
-comentou Sirius  
  
- É...é...que...esse ano...ela entra em Hogwarts!  
  
- Ela?!- indagou James com surpresa por seu amigo temer  
uma...uma...garota...  
  
- A do berrador...-disse Pedro com tristeza  
  
- Hm...bem me recordo do dia que aquilo aconteceu- falou Remus  
prontamente...  
  
"Na manhã antes do Natal, na hora do café quando o correio chegou...uma  
coruja extremamente branca pousou em frente a Pedro com um cartão  
vermelho na perna e começou a lhe dar várias bicadas, Sirius e James  
agarraram a coruja para que a mesma deixasse o seu amigo vivo pelo menos  
para ler a carta que lhe era endereçada. Com a ajuda de Remus que  
precisou imobilizar a coruja, os amigos deram o cartão vermelho a Pedro  
que o olhou assombrado.  
  
-É um berrador!!!-gritou Pedro  
  
-Calma não deve ser nada demais Pedrinho...-consolava-o Remus  
  
- Mas...o remetente...  
  
Os três viram quem era o remetente e viram que era uma garota:  
Perséfone Fawkes.  
  
-Nosso pequeno Pedrinho cresceu hein?!-brincou Sirius- já tem até uma  
namorada!!!  
  
De repente o berrador se abriu:  
  
-COMO OUSA NÃO VIR PARA CASA NO NATAL?!?! VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO O  
GODDY ESPEROU POR ESSE MOMENTO?! ELE ANSIAVA POR VÊ-LO DE NOVO E TEM A  
CORAGEM DE DEIXÁ-LO À ESPERA DE NÃO VIR PARA O NATAL E ALÉM DO MAIS  
COMEMORAR O ANIVERSÁRIO DO MEU IRMÃOZINHO?? ESPERE O ANO QUE VEM!! JURO  
QUE PAGARÁ MUITO CARO!"  
  
-Ah!! Me lembro!!! Aquela garota que pelo visto vai te matar este ano?!?!-  
lembrou Sirius- é a sua querida prima não?  
  
- Nós nos damos tão bem quanto você se dá com a sua família Sirius- disse  
Pedro com amargura  
  
- Pra quem vai morrer você ou ta muito amargurado ou está nervoso ou  
calmo demais não acha Pedrinho? - zombou James  
  
- Morrer logo no seu segundo ano de Hogwarts não é muito proveitoso-  
comentou Remus em um tom sério.  
  
Os amigos não puderam terminar de falar, pois os novos alunos de  
Hogwarts estavam a entrar.  
  
- hm...vamos anotar os nomes das novas integrantes- disse James a  
Sirius, logo os dois sorriam como se tivessem avistado uma fênix  
falante.  
  
James viu entrar no salão uma garota de cabelos avermelhados, olhos  
verdes, tinha uma expressão estranha de uma mistura de terror e  
entusiasmo.  
  
-Ei James! Você está me ouvindo? Você a viu?? Acho que o Pedrinho não  
está se sentindo muito bem!!  
  
James não ouvia o que Sirius estava a lhe dizer...estava hipnotizado  
pela garota de olhos verdes...e não repara a hora que uma garota de  
aparência frágil atravessava o salão fuzilando Pedro com um olhar  
ameaçador.  
  
-Vamos dar início a seleção- começou a Professora Mcgonnagall- Vou  
chamá-los em ordem alfabética, então, vocês sentaram nesta cadeira e  
colocarei o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e o mesmo os selecionará  
para uma das quatro casas.  
  
E assim começou a seleção.  
  
James nem se quer estava anotando os nomes das novas alunas, ele  
continuava vidrado na tal garota. Enquanto isso, Sirius anotava o nome  
de todas, Remus ajudava Pedro que se contorcia de agonia.  
  
- Evans Lily!-chamou a Professora Mcgonnagall  
  
A garota sentou timidamente na cadeira de três pernas e então foi lhe  
colocado a cabeça o chapéu, velho, cheio de retalhos  
  
- GRIFINÓRIA!- berrou o chapéu, todos da mesa aplaudiram,  
principalmente James que se levantou e começou a assobiar. Lily, muito  
nervosa sentou-se ao lado de seu "admirador" e ficou a esperar sua  
amiga que conhecera no Expresso de Hogwarts.  
  
- Fawkes Perséfone!- chamou a professora  
  
Os olhos de todos no salão se voltaram para a garota de cabelos  
castanho claros compridos com alguns cachos nas pontas e olhos de uma  
coloração um pouco indescritível(meio lilás meio azul meio cinza meio  
mel), e que por sinal não parecia nem um pouco tímida.  
  
- Sua linhagem vem a gerações para a Grifinória... mas também vejo que  
quer ser grande...sua mente é muito diferente do restante dos Fawkes  
que passaram por mim...mesmo assim é melhor...GRIFINÓRIA!  
  
Todos aplaudiram, principalmente Lily Evans que iria ter a sua amiga  
por perto, mas ao contrário de Lily, Pedro e conseqüentemente seus  
amigos não pareciam estar contentes; James saiu de sua hipnose,  
desapontado por Lily se tornar amiga de alguém como Perséfone, Sirius  
abriu a boca e sem quere derramou a tinta pelo pergaminho que anotara  
os nomes das novas garotas, Remus ficou a olhar para ela por uns  
instantes com um olhar sério e muito preocupado, já Pedro teve um  
curto circuito, passou mal, e teve que ir a Ala Hospitalar aos  
cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. 


End file.
